The Partnership for Environmental Technology Education (PETE), based in Portland, Maine, in partnership with the Hazardous Materials Training and Research Institute (HMTRI), a current NIEHS awardee located in lowa, submits this application on behalf of the Community College Consortium for Health and Safety Training (CCCHST). CCCHST membership consists of community colleges partnered with business and industry, universities, and community-based organizations offering a consistent and quality response to the national training need for hazardous waste workers and emergency response personnel. The goal of CCCHST is to make NIEHS-approved worker training nationally available through over 100 CCCHST partners, prepared through a Train-the-Trainer model program, to offer hazardous materials instruction (Hazwoper and related 29CFR 1910.120 training) in nearly all states of the nation. CCCHST instructors, prepared and supported by PETE and HMTRI, will annually train a minimum 20,000 students, workers, and supervisors to protect themselves and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials encountered during hazardous waste site cleanup, Brownfields redevelopment, transportation of hazardous materials, and response to spills and releases of hazardous materials. CCCHST members will collectively offer an average 200,000 contact hours of instruction each year. PETE is a national non-profit, 501(c)(3) organization established to facilitate academic, industrial, and governmental partnerships to: 1) provide leadership in environmental, health, safety and energy education and training through community college partnerships with business, industry, government, and other educational providers;2) promote environmental technology transfer;3) foster the participation of underrepresented minorities, Native Americans, and women in environmental fields;and 4) enhance U.S. economic development and international competitiveness. HMTRI is not applying for continued sponsorship of CCCHST anpl supports PETE's leadership, 2010-2015. PETE works closely with HMTRI as it has since its inception in 1993 and employs retired HMTRI personnel to administer CCCHST. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)